Not the Hierarchy you're Looking For
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Formerly known as Puppets on a String. A series of one shots following a... slightly different Decepticon Hierarchy. Usually punishing their underlings. Marked as Complete; but may be added to from time to time; when inspiration strikes or I am given suggestions...
1. Puppets on a String

**AN: I don't own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. A nanoklik is roughly equal to one second.**

The Nemesis flew across the sky, unbeknownst to the many humans on the continent below it. The Decepticon hierarchy were stood on the bridge, getting ready to tell off their underlings. Each of those underlings was knelt down respectfully, hoping silently not to be told off too much. The higher ranks began to pace around, glaring at the Decepticons knelt on the floor. Each one shuddered a little; their leader wasn't known for patience.

"What have I told you all about keeping up appearances?!" The leader shouted, making the silver winged mech nearest them flinch.

"But… master, I thought that destroying the mine would…" The mech stammered, making himself look a fool.

"That doesn't mean you can justify your cowardice, you useless excuse of a Second in Command!" The leader screeched, and the mech that just spoke lowered his helm to the floor, still shivering in response.

"You are supposed to be the most fearsome warriors on this warship, are you not?" The leader glared at each of the others knelt on the ground. All of them winced. A red mech dared to hazard an answer.

"I'm only the medic… How am I one of the most fearsome on this vessel?" He was answered by another glare and regretted speaking at all.

"Of course we are, master!" A large silver mech answered, trying to sound proud and strong while kneeling down.

"Then why is it the soldiers that returned with you informed me of all of you fleeing at the sight of the enemy?" The leader shouted, making all of them shudder again, none of them were going to try and answer that one.

"We're outnumbered!" A shout came from a slender dark blue mech, the leader believed it to be a recording of one of the troops.

"That shouldn't make a difference to the most powerful of our warriors, now should it?" The leader smirked; knowing that would silence him as well.

"Since all of you only seem able to offer excuses for your inexplicable cowardice…" The leader then turned to the only mech who had not spoken; a large blue one.

"What is yours?"

"The Autobots had attacked the mine before we could be relayed your orders, master." He answered.

"I've already told all of you that the Autobots cannot learn of the true layout of the Decepticon hierarchy. Why do you all fail to uphold the deception, when it is not in our interests for the Autobots to find out?" The leader glanced around all of the mechs kneeling on the floor.

"We… decided that a lack of orders meant we didn't know even if we should engage the Autobots or not." The large silver mech told his leader.

"But I would have thought that all of you know how to fight, especially you." The leader sounded disappointed. The mech lowered his head, as if guilty for fleeing.

"We can fight; did I not vanquish an Autobot?" The winged mech told his leader.

"Only because I ordered you to. Can none of you think for yourselves?" The winged mech's wings lowered.

"You expect us to just come up with strategies that seem plausible and don't reveal the grand deception, all in the space of a few nanokliks?" The red mech questioned his leader. The glare he received in answer again made him wish he'd never spoken.

"I suppose it is too much to ask that you could come up with strategies _and_ be proficient in battle." The leader made all of the mechs react with outrage at that comment.

"I'm not sure even you could come up with strategies that quickly." The winged silver mech attempted to reason. His leader reacted by lifting his head up, to look him right in the optics.

"Do not test my patience. I am perfectly capable of strategizing in nanokliks."

"I… apologise for his impertinence, master." The large silver mech told his leader, lowering his head so it was touching the floor.

"You should learn to keep him on a tighter leash." They scolded him.

"Maybe they should all be punished, with aid of this?" A winged figure stepped forward, holding an electro whip. The mechs stiffened; the lashes from that would be felt for days and their leader always knew _exactly_ where to hit.

"If they do not offer up a reasonable excuse, I may take your suggestion." The mechs shuddered with this comment.

"Please don't hurt us, master!" The winged mech shrieked, knowing that his wings would be one of the main targets.

"Why not? You all only seem to fail me at every turn." The leader looked to the large silver mech for an explanation.

"Because… if we were to become injured; how could we explain our injuries to the Autobots without unravelling your deceptions?" He answered.

"You always did have a way with words, Megatron." The leader smirked; motioning to their second in command to put the whip away.

"That might explain why you chose him to be the cover up leader and not one of the others." The second in command glanced to the silver winged mech. He'd practically offered himself to their leader in an attempt to be allowed to play the leader in this grand deception. Said mech glared at them, but they ignored him.

"Starscream would have not made a convincing leader. They would not have expected a large mech such as Megatron to bow to him." One of the other members of the hierarchy told them. Starscream growled; before noticing his leader's gaze on him. He quickly became silent; fearing that his wings would be flayed again.

"And yet, he bows to us." The fourth member of the hierarchy said with a smirk.

"That is the grand deception though, is it not? That the Autobots believe that powerful mechs are at the helm of the Decepticon cause…" The second in command gestured grandiosely.

"When really, the opposite is true." The leader smirked. They only hoped that the powerful warriors kneeling before them could continue to fool the Autobots.

"The Autobots believe the mechs are in charge, don't they?" The fourth member of the hierarchy asked. Their main job was to keep an eye on the Vehicons, and their more powerful underlings.

"I believe so, Thunderblast." The leader sounded very sure; after all whenever they got in contact with the warship, it was Megatron they asked for, with Soundwave being in charge of communications. If only they knew.

"Why am I not allowed to lead? I have the right traits and qualities, your second in command said so." Starscream whined.

"Starscream… you would be wise to learn… when to hold your tongue." Three different recordings issued forth from Soundwave, getting the point across. Starscream's shocked reaction made it worth it; Soundwave would probably get in trouble for inciting arguments.

"We might be able to plan for that, should anything happen to our current 'leader'…" Their leader mimed quotation marks when they said 'leader'.

"The best place for a medic to remain is on the ship and that is also the best place for his assistant. So both of you are to remain here, until you are 'called for' by your 'leader'." The third in command told them both.

"Thank you, commander Flamewar." The red mech told her.

"Does that mean I'm stuck here until…?"

"Yes, Breakdown. Since the Autobots saw neither you nor your partner…" The second in command began to say.

"I'd prefer you didn't use that term." The red mech interrupted.

"Knock Out, be silent. Your opinion is neither wanted nor required. Now then, since the Autobots saw neither you nor your partner you will both remain on the ship as unknown back up." The second in command then turned to their leader hopefully.

"No, you may not teach him a lesson; unless he fails to apologise in the next five nanokliks." The leader held their hand up with all five fingers splayed out. They then tucked their smallest finger into their palm, so only four remained sticking up. Knock Out quickly lowered his head.

"I… apologise for interrupting, commander Slipstream." She looked smugly at him; already coming up with ways to make him apologise properly that would only hurt his pride.

"Soundwave." Said mech turned his head to face his leader.

"You are the third in command that the Autobots will be aware of. You are also in charge of communications." Soundwave nodded; happy with this choice.

"Starscream is to be the second in command and the air commander."

"As I'm sure your favourite puppet would say; that's only logical." Starscream sounded annoyed at remembering Shockwave; he really did appear to enjoy this _bowing_ _to the femmes wills_ they all had to do.

"Megatron, you are to be the leader of the Decepticons. You are to attempt to destroy Optimus Prime, and only you are to attempt this. I know of your _history_ and that will wound him worse than any of us ever could."

"I am honoured, master." He lowered his head slightly, having lifted it to look at his leader.

"And all of you are to do exactly as I tell you, is that clear?" Their leader asked them, smirking. All of them answered with a 'yes master'.

"Not quite the answer I want to hear." Each of the mechs grumbled, not liking to say this.

"Yes… Empress Airachnid." Starscream was the first of them to say it; still trying to change her mind about who should be 'leader'. The others quickly followed.

"Say the affirmation." She told them. It would be punishment for almost ruining the grand deception.

"But, you already know that…"

"Megatron, do not test my patience!" She shouted and he lowered his head, shuddering a little. She repeated what she had said and, albeit reluctantly, all of them proceeded to say it.

"We are yours to command, for whatever you require of us, Empress." All of them had force it out; it always made them burn with humiliation.

"All of you are dismissed. Until I call for you next." Airachnid went and perched on her throne, letting her warriors stand up and head off out of the door; hopefully to plan their attack.

"And Starscream, before deciding to offer your body to me, you might want to consider whether or not you'd likely be worthy of my attentions." That comment made the other mechs snigger; she'd pretty much told anyone who was listening that he wasn't, and he was willing to try _that_ kind of persuasion to get what he wanted. Airachnid sat back and mused. She hoped the mechs were going to do some planning; they had mentioned something about building a space bridge and using the dark energon that Slipstream had recovered to revive the dead of Cybertron…

 **AN: Bit of a change from what I usually write isn't it? It was inspired by a song with that title. I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it, and reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Punishment

**AN: I don't own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. Some Cybertronian time units you may need:** **nanoklik** **= 1 second,** **klik** **= 1.2 minutes,** **breem** **= 8.3 minutes,** **solar cycle** **= 1 day.**

"Empress! Come quickly; there's been an accident involving the space bridge!" A Vehicon shouted from the door to the bridge.

"Explain yourself!" She growled back; annoyed at being disturbed.

"The Autobots managed to overload the space bridge! And Megatron is still out there, right beside it!" Airachnid pondered this for a moment. What had gone on out there?"

:: Report. :: She sent a com to the Vehicon on ground bridge duty. They quickly acknowledged her.

:: Send a ground bridge to these coordinates. :: The Vehicon complied; they also hoped Megatron would see sense.

 _Why didn't Starscream do anything about the other Autobots? Is he really that incompetent?_ Megatron pondered, glancing at the explosions going on around him, and at the zombies flying towards the portal. He noticed one reaching for the portal; as though asking him to pull it through. He also noticed something out of the corner of his optic, a glow of blue. _A ground bridge! So Starscream didn't abandon me._ Megatron thought, before transforming and flying towards it. However, a few nanokliks before he reached the portal; an explosion shot out from the space bridge behind him, knocking him through the portal. When the Vehicon opened the portal, having Megatron actually crash land on the other side was not what they expected. After closing the portal, the Vehicon rushed to his 'leader's' side.

"Megatron, are you alright?" The Vehicon asked. A growl answered them, followed by what sounded like a howl of pain.

"I… I can't feel my legs…"

"You are not currently in robot mode, so you won't. Try transforming." The Vehicon wasn't a medic and so didn't know what else to do. They could tell what injuries looked like on a robot form; but not a different vehicle type. They were pretty sure the way that the thrusters of Megatron's alt mode looked was wrong though.

Megatron seemed to hear the Vehicon and attempted to transform. He felt the gears begin to shift and growled in pain. He persevered though, knowing that he'd probably be easier to treat in robot mode. He regretted the transformation instantly once he'd completed it however. All he could feel was a burning pain all the way along his legs. He attempted to stand up, but his legs protested the movement, causing him to fall.

"Megatron are you…? I'll get the medic!" The Vehicon was completely out of their depth; they could see that straight away. They started running towards the med-bay; completely forgetting about their com unit. Megatron meanwhile just lay still on his front; unsure whether it would be a good idea to attempt to stand up again.

 _Why couldn't I stand up? There must be something wrong with my legs, maybe a loose bit of plating digging in?_ Megatron decided this meant that he might be able to sort out the problem himself, if he could just find it. He adjusted his body; so he could take a look at his legs and find out what was wrong. He wished he didn't when he saw the state they were in. All he could see was charred and warped metal at the bottom of his body. He attempted to move his legs; just to see if what he could see _was_ his legs. He felt more burning pain shoot up from there, seeming to affirm that the metal mess at the bottom of his body was his legs.

 _How? How can I be…?_ Megatron thought, before beginning to shake a little. He could only just feel his legs; it took a while to move them and when he got them to move, he could only feel burning pain. The word 'paralysis' ran through his mind, swiftly followed by 'disappointment' and 'replaced'.

 _I can't be replaced! Airachnid wouldn't… would she? I don't want to be useless and if I can't be repaired… If I'm impossible to fix…_ Megatron thought worriedly; starting to panic a little.

"Megatron! I came as fast as I…" Knock Out stopped, taking in the other mech. He could clearly see what was wrong, and why his 'leader' couldn't stand up. His legs were warped almost beyond recognition.

"Why did you run and get me instead of sending me a com?" He then turned his anger on the Vehicon.

"Uh…" The Vehicon began nervously backing away towards the door.

"Get out of here! I don't require any onlookers!" The Vehicon had heard that tone before; when Knock Out was attempting to fix badly wounded Vehicons. The Vehicon quickly went out of the door, almost running into Breakdown in their rush to escape.

"Breakdown, help me carry him to med-bay." Knock Out told his assistant. Breakdown nodded, before heading towards Megatron. Breakdown lifted up Megatron's torso, being careful not put too much weight on his legs. Knock Out then moved to take hold of the injured area, very gently. Megatron hissed when he felt something, he wasn't sure what, touch his legs. Knock Out decided that meant that Megatron could bear the pain and took hold of the injured mech's legs. A howl of pain greeted his audios, making Knock Out quickly put Megatron back down. He motioned for Breakdown to do the same before heading over to whisper something in his assistant's audio. Megatron didn't catch it; but decided it must be bad; if they didn't want him to hear.

"What… what is the problem? Can't you help me?!" Megatron looked up at Knock Out, and the medic saw something he never thought he would see in Megatron's optics. Terror, and perhaps panic as well.

"We are going to have to induce temporary stasis; since it will be impossible to carry you with your current condition, and I can't very well repair you here!" Knock Out told Megatron; who began to shake again.

"Is the damage that severe? I don't want to be paralyzed! Please, say you can fix me!" Megatron looked up at Knock Out, who was now definitely sure he saw panic in Megatron's optics. Knock Out gave Breakdown a look, and his assistant knelt down beside Megatron.

"No! I can't be seen being carried about like some weakling!" Megatron began to squirm.

"Megatron, calm down. Do you want to make your injuries worse?" Knock Out looked down at his 'leader', before resting a hand on Megatron's shoulder. Megatron settled, before starting when he felt a needle dig in to his neck. About half a klik later, Megatron's optics shuttered, giving him a temporary reprieve from the pain.

"Let's get him to med-bay, it'll be much easier to repair him there than in here." Breakdown picked Megatron up. It was at this point both of them noticed a small amount of energon on the ground. They believed it must have been from their 'leader' squirming around.

"Are you going to tell our Empress to meet us in the med-bay or am I?" Breakdown asked his partner.

"I will; she'll want my diagnosis any way. And we'd better bring Megatron out of stasis first. She'll want him to explain what caused this mess in the first place…" Knock Out thought worriedly before heading off towards med-bay, Breakdown following closely behind.

XxX

About a breem and a half later, med-bay…

Knock Out had decided he didn't particularly like his Empress being in med-bay. It usually meant that he was being told off, for some reason or another. He decided that after this debacle; he liked having the entire hierarchy in here even less. Someone was bound to get a royal telling off, and he hoped it wasn't him, this time.

"Which of you dolts would like to explain exactly what caused this mess?" Airachnid shouted, making all of the mechs who were capable of doing so wince and flinch away from her.

"We carried out the plan you'd agreed on master!" Starscream told her, making sure to bow. He wouldn't her turn to her wrath on him for forgetting something like that.

"How come said plan ended in failure then?" Slipstream smirked. The mechs stiffened; no one wanted to be the bearer of that particular bad news. Megatron decided he should be the one to do so; he was already strapped to a med-berth, what exactly could they do to him now?

"No one could have predicted that the Autobots could reach our space bridge from Earth." He told his master, trying not to wince from the pain still shooting up from his legs.

"Why did it take so long to lock on to Cybertron?" Flamewar asked. She had the feeling if she'd been in charge; it would have been done straight away, instead of two failed attempts. Soundwave then stepped forward and pulled up a picture on his screen. Airachnid glanced at it and growled.

"Younglings? You were stopped by younglings?!" She couldn't believe it.

"They were hacking the connection and undoing the lock on. They must be more skilled than mere younglings…" Knock Out then stopped; Airachnid had turned to glare at him.

"If I had wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it!" Knock Out quickly bowed and offered apologies for interrupting.

"So, other than our _communications chief_ being outsmarted by human younglings what _else_ went wrong?" Thunderblast sniggered; she liked how much the mechs were afraid.

"The Autobots made it to the space bridge, and disabled the energon regulator… I think. Either way, the space bridge exploded." Starscream's voice got quieter and quieter as he went on; he'd noticed all of the hierarchy had turned to look at him.

"Is there _anything_ salvageable from this mess?!" Airachnid shouted at him.

"Like that large chunk of dark energon that I spent three of this planet's years in space looking for?" Slipstream growled; she was annoyed with the mechs too. None of the mechs spoke up about that. They all knew where that chunk of dark energon was now, and knew there was no way in pit they would be getting that back any time soon.

"I know where that is! It's on Cybertron, since it got thrown through the space bridge!" Thunderblast got glared at by all of the mechs, but she just smirked back; knowing she'd dropped them all right in it.

"We've heard excuses from the rest of those dolts, so what is yours?" Airachnid now turned to glare at Knock Out and Breakdown.

"We were remaining on the ship, as unknown back up, master." Breakdown told her, making sure to bow.

"Just as you ordered." Knock Out added, also bowing.

"So the Autobots still do not know of your presence?" Airachnid asked hopefully. She hoped they were going to answer yes; at least that would have gone right.

"As far as I am aware, they don't." Knock Out answered carefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Slipstream turned on him.

"He means that we were in here; and since the only Autobot that was unaccounted for outside was Ratchet…" Breakdown started telling them; hoping Knock Out would finish the sentence.

"It is highly unlikely that we are known of yet, Commander Slipstream." Knock Out bowed again; making sure that they knew he and Breakdown were in the clear, they had nothing to do with this mess!

"How long do you expect it will take Megatron to recover from his injuries?" Flamewar asked.

"I'm unsure at this time. But, based on the amount of pain he is in… he will have to be put into stasis while he recovers." Knock Out told the hierarchy. Megatron instantly started squirming upon hearing this.

"So you are saying he will be out of action for a while?" Airachnid asked. Megatron began to panic again.

"Am I… going to be…?" Megatron began squirming; scraping his wrists up, drawing small amounts of energon.

"Stay still! You're going to make it worse!" Knock Out told Megatron off.

"But… I'll end up useless! I'll be replaced!" The hierarchy could tell that this could only end one way; if one of them told him otherwise.

"You need to be allowed to heal Megatron. You are not being replaced." Airachnid told him. Megatron calmed down long enough for Breakdown to inject him again. Megatron squirmed a little more before the injection started to take effect. After Megatron had slumped into stasis, Knock Out and Breakdown began attaching cables to various parts of his body; designed to keep him there while they fixed him.

"Since Megatron is currently unable to fight… We will have to elect a new temporary leader." Airachnid then glanced to Starscream. He noticed and silently cheered. He was finally going to lead the Decepticons… well at least according to the Autobots.

"The Autobots would expect Megatron's second in command to be his replacement." Slipstream intoned; she could see that happy twitches of Starscream's wings; making her suspicious.

"Does that mean…?" Starscream looked hopefully at Airachnid.

"You will be that replacement Starscream." She told him. Starscream cheered; which made Slipstream call him out.

"Did you plan all of this?"

"What… you think I would wish this to happen?" Starscream stuttered a little.

"It makes sense; you could have done something to stop the Autobots, but didn't because you knew this would happen!" Slipstream shouted; making Starscream flinch.

"Commander Slipstream… this isn't what…"

"What? What you expected to happen? Did you expect him to perish in the explosion? Is that why our master had to open a ground bridge to save him? Because you wouldn't do it? Just so you could become leader!" Slipstream growled and Starscream didn't answer straight away; he was trying to think of the best way to answer this, he didn't mean for this to happen at all.

"So… you decided that if you couldn't charm your way into my favour, you'd do it by sabotage that you could blame on the Autobots." Airachnid suggested and Starscream instantly came up with an answer.

"No! It's not like that at all!"

"Then why did I have to issue an order to open a ground bridge for Megatron; if this was all an accident?" Airachnid knew Starscream couldn't answer that easily.

"Slipstream, I believe you can figure out an appropriate punishment for attempted treason, can't you?" Airachnid said, making Slipstream smirk.

"Treason? But master, I…"

"Didn't convince me otherwise? You are correct, Starscream." Airachnid silenced Starscream with her words.

"The punishment for treason normally is…" Slipstream was interrupted.

"Bear in mind that we need him functional; he _is_ the replacement leader after all." Airachnid silently hoped Megatron could hear all of this; based on his reaction earlier, if he could hear this, it would be his punishment to have to put up with this.

"100 or 200?" Starscream shivered; he knew what she was getting at and Slipstream knew exactly where to hit.

"200, he might not attempt it again after that kind of punishment." Airachnid told her. Starscream whined and Slipstream smirked. She motioned towards the door and Starscream reluctantly followed.

"Should Soundwave receive the same…?" Flamewar asked. Soundwave didn't react.

"No. We still need him. He should be punished for failure however…" Airachnid was hoping to get a reaction from Soundwave as well.

"But… No one could have predicted…" He answered, splicing together a sentence.

"If you can be outmatched by a mere youngling Soundwave; you need some intense training to improve your skills." Flamewar was certain she saw Soundwave stiffen.

"How long?" She turned to Airachnid.

"About 12 joors, no breaks." Airachnid told her third in command. Flamewar smirked; before leading Soundwave off for his training.

"I'll keep an optic on these two; I'm sure you'd like to help Slipstream." Thunderblast smirked at Knock Out; making him wince. She'd caught him sneaking back in once and was probably going to hold it over his head until someone else found out.

"I suppose." Airachnid then head off out the door, leaving Thunderblast in charge of observing the two mechs that could do anything. Once the door slid shut, Thunderblast spoke.

"Get to work repairing him, and no sneaking off to do whatever it is you do!" She smirked; Knock Out shivered again. _Definitely not sneaking off… while I can be caught._ He thought to himself, moving off to get some tools.

XxX

"Commander Slipstream, are you certain this is…?" Starscream glanced nervously back at her; hoping she wasn't going to do what he thought she was.

"Kneel." She told him, her voice sounding deadly serious. Starscream did so; already knowing that he was in deep trouble. _For something I didn't do! But she'll not listen to me now; it would just make this punishment worse…_ He grumbled in his head, not daring to risk her wrath by saying it out loud. He purposefully didn't kneel like he would at the feet of Airachnid; he had a feeling Slipstream wouldn't want him exactly like that anyway… If his leader did decide to show up, Slipstream usually gave her the pleasure of making sure whoever was in trouble couldn't sit for at least a solar cycle.

"On all fours." Slipstream didn't change her tone. Starscream did as she told him, shivering a little. He hoped she didn't want him to do… _that_.

"Wait there." She told him, purposefully walking slowly over to the storage cupboard and then taking her time to choose her particular weapon of choice. She already knew which one she was going to pick; but she knew the anticipation would be the second worst part. The worst… She smirked just thinking about it.

Starscream couldn't hear Slipstream anymore. He wondered how she had become perfectly silent. He knew what she'd be doing, taking her time picking which whip she wanted this time… But there couldn't be _that_ many could there? He was just about to turn and see if she had come back when he felt a sharp stinging pain in his left wing. He shrieked, he hadn't felt one, but _five_ lashes hit off the metal near the tip of his wing.

"Interesting new toy isn't it?" Slipstream asked rhetorically, before lashing him again in the same place. She wanted anyone looking at him to _see_ he'd been punished. Another shriek answered this lash, and she glanced at the wing. Very small scratches were visible, and leaking a small amount of energon. She smirked before turning her attention back to the whip she held.

"It is very efficient…" She paused, lashing slightly lower down, determined to cover his wings in scratches.

"It still causes the same amount of pain as five separate lashings of the same whip…" She lashed his again, causing five more scratches to appear on his wings and a cry of pain to answer her.

"But is a lot less tiring for the one giving the punishment." She then lashed right where his wings joined to his body. That earned a louder shriek. She purposefully lashed there again a few nanokliks later, again earning a scream of pain.

"Slipstream, this is torture!" Starscream got two lashes of the whip for that, creating more scratches in his wing, and making him whine in pain.

"Should you choose to speak to me…" She paused to lash him again.

"You should be addressing me as 'Commander Slipstream'." She then lashed him again, making sure to pause afterwards.

"Do I make myself clear?" She then made sure to move, exaggerating her steps and savouring his flinches.

"Yes, Commander Slipstream. Don't you think that… I've learned my lesson… yet?" Starscream ended up only just being able to get his speech out, he received two lashes while trying to say it, this time on his right wing.

"You will have… learned your lesson… When _I_ say… you have learned it!" Slipstream told him, making sure to drill this into him with lashes of the whip. More scratches appeared. Starscream felt the lashes slowly moving towards his body again and shivered in fear. He could only feel burning pain in his left wing and was starting to feel similar amounts of pain in his right one. He felt another two lashes hit his wing, each one earning a cry of pain. He knew where she was going to hit next and tensed.

"Commander Slipstream; don't you think this is… a little excessive?" His query was answered by two more lashes raining down on the juncture between his wings and body.

"Not in the slightest." She answered, before smirking.

"Spread your wings, Seeker." Starscream wasn't sure he could move his wings, but attempted to do as he was asked. When his wings tilted, it felt like liquid fire was running along the joint. Starscream whimpered before crying out in pain again as the small area between his wings was struck twice. Slipstream paused for a few nanokliks, but to Starscream it felt longer.

"Stand up." She told him; still not sounding any different to before. _That's it? She's finished?_ Starscream thought hopefully; his wings were throbbing with pain. He did as asked.

"Sit." His hope died then; she was wanting him to adjust his pose; obviously to dole out more lashes. _Haven't I suffered enough?_

"I don't believe so." She glared at him, daring him to question her again. Starscream didn't and instead sat on the ground, as she'd instructed.

"Lie back." She smirked at the recognition in his optics. Starscream did so, very slowly and carefully; trying to position himself so as not to further aggravate his wings. Slipstream glanced at him, tilting her head slightly. He couldn't work out what she was thinking. Slipstream then lashed at the top of his cockpit; another sensitive area. He shrieked again, this time visibly cowering. Slipstream didn't show him any mercy and cracked the whip across him again. She could see very light scores in the glass and so lashed him again. After three more lashes Starscream noticed she had just lashed the bottom of his cockpit. He had a feeling she was going to… Slipstream had to try not to snigger at Starscream crossing his legs. _He really thinks I would lash that part? I'm not quite that cruel._ She thought before jumping at the sound of the door opening.

"Has our 'new leader' finished being punished yet?" Airachnid asked, taking in the scene. What with Slipstream holding the special new whip, which Airachnid was pleased Thunderblast had thought up, and Starscream crossing his legs, she could only draw one conclusion.

"I take it it's my turn?" Slipstream nodded, handing Airachnid the whip.

"Bow before your leader!" She shouted, lashing the ground. Starscream jumped and quickly did as asked. He stood up, before kneeling down and lowering his head to the ground. Airachnid then walked slowly around him; moving to stand behind him.

"No! Please, I'll do anything you ask, but don't…!" Starscream paused, unsure how to proceed.

"Anything I ask?" She pondered, wanting to fill him with false hope.

"Yes Empress Airachnid!" He regretted saying that part now; but decided he'd better follow through with it now.

"Then what I ask…" She paused; knowing it would get his hopes up.

"Is that you take this like the mech you supposedly are!" She then brought the whip down on his back end, making him cry out in both pain and indignation. Airachnid was certain she could hear Starscream complaining; trying to make her stop, but she ignored him. Maybe he wouldn't try to kill one of his colleagues if he knew he would receive a similar punishment next time? Starscream could have sworn these lashes hurt more, maybe his leader hit harder? He felt another lash hit him, and he cried out in pain once more. _I'm sure that has got to be near 200 lashes now… I just know I won't be able to sit for at least the next solar cycle…_ He thought, trying to take his processor off the amount of pain he could feel across his body. Airachnid had stopped now; so he figured that was it and he tried to stand up.

"You still have to take 20 more lashes." Slipstream told him; earning her a whine.

"Where should I hit now?" Airachnid pondered out loud.

"Remember that one time…?" Slipstream sniggered. Airachnid smirked; knowing exactly what she was getting at. Starscream didn't, but didn't dare to ask at the moment. She then lashed the top of one of Starscream's legs, making him shriek. She purposefully lashed the other leg, again earning her a shriek. She then paused. Airachnid could see Starscream tensing up; knowing that he was going to receive two more lashings of the whip.

"This will teach you… not to… offer yourself to me." She paused at certain points, delivering a lash to the tops of his legs each time. Starscream knew that meant he'd been given his lashes, but that didn't mean he wanted to move any time soon.

"Are you wanting more lashes?" She asked; voice deceptively innocent.

"No!" He answered very quickly, whining afterwards. The lashes must have done their job.

"Then _sit_ and say the affirmation." Airachnid smirked. So did Slipstream; she knew there was no way that Starscream would be able to sit without crying out in pain. Starscream whined, before standing up. He then reluctantly lowered himself to the ground. He winced when he'd actually sat down.

"I am… yours to command… for whatever you require of me… Empress." Starscream bit out, burning with humiliation.

"You may stand." Airachnid told him after a few nanokliks. It amused her how quickly he stood up. Starscream now noticed that Slipstream had disappeared; probably to put away the whip.

"What did Slipstream mean, 'that one time'?" He asked; hoping for an answer.

"You will have to ask her; she was the one who caused it." Airachnid then walked off, towards the door; indicating she was not going to say more on the subject. When Slipstream returned a few nanokliks later, Starscream asked her the same question.

"Megatron would tell you if asked. Since he can't however… I will." Slipstream paused.

"He'd ended up being trapped in a mine for best part of a joor and the Autobots escaped while that happened. Needless to say, Airachnid was not impressed. She however was on another base at the time; so she gave the task of punishing him to me. What happened to him was similar to what you just received from our leader. He however had to give a speech to Optimus about half a joor later, as per Airachnid's orders." Starscream couldn't help smirking at that; Megatron might have had thicker armour; but he still would have felt that and he would have been ordered he couldn't have his damage fixed as part of the punishment… Starscream then realised that neither could he.

"He couldn't sit without wincing in pain, and you'll know how much Megatron likes to move around. He had to do the whole speech standing up and still; if he paced as normal, there was a chance Optimus would see the damage!" Starscream couldn't bring himself to smirk now; he knew he would probably end up with a similar problem.

"You are to address the troops in 2 joors. You may not fix any of your damage during this time." Slipstream told him, before gesturing to the door. Starscream turned his back on her and headed for the door. He refused to look at Slipstream; he knew she would be smirking at him. He grudgingly trudged off towards his room, hoping that he wouldn't run into any of the crew; they would be bound to ask what had caused all of the scratches. Slipstream meanwhile made sure to glance at hers and her leader's handy work. _I wish I knew how Airachnid made those deeper scratches… maybe I'll have to practice…_ She pondered, before heading off to med-bay; she wanted to know how her favourite plaything was doing, and it might be a good idea to check on Megatron as well.

 **AN: I think I'll just leave that there. Needless to say; this is set after Darkness Rising Part 5. And if you look at Starscream giving his speech to the troops in Masters and Students; you'll see he actually does keep his back turned away from them! Megatron's injuries are not quite as severe here; but he still needs to be kept in stasis for a while to heal. I'm very nasty to the characters I like aren't I? (That's the first time I wrote a scene like that one… so it is probably not very good…) I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it, and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
